<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stucky Matchmaking with Evanstan by BookstoFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987861">Stucky Matchmaking with Evanstan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookstoFanfics/pseuds/BookstoFanfics'>BookstoFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bearded Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookstoFanfics/pseuds/BookstoFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had just started the day and it's already getting weird. First, he woke up somewhere he doesn't know. Then he notices someone next to him. He later learns that he has somehow been transported into the Marvel universe with his fellow actors. Steve and Bucky learn that Chris and Sebastian are pining for each other, and decide to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stucky Matchmaking with Evanstan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my very first fanfic. Its based on something I saw on tumblr but can't find anymore. It's where Loki brings the actors to their universe and the rest of the Avengers have fun with them. This is not beta read so I hope you still enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris had just started the day and it's already getting weird. First, he woke up somewhere he doesn't know. Then he notices someone next to him and realises that it's Sebastian.</p><p>"What the fuck?" He said in confusion.</p><p> He definitely remembers that he wasn't drinking, nor was Sebastian around last night, so they definitely didn't fuck. Suddenly, Sebastian shifts and slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>"Mornin' Stevie."</p><p>Stevie? What the hell is he talking about?! "What?" was all Chris could say. Chris had so many questions, like where are they, and why is Seb calling him Stevie? Sebastian let out a small laugh. 'What's so funny?!' Chris thought to himself.</p><p>"I said, 'Mornin' Stevie'" Sebastian said, getting out of bed.</p><p>Chris also got up, but he was still confused. Then Sebastian walked over to him and kissed him. Sebastian is kissing him! He's kissing Sebastian! He's kissing the man he's had a crush on for 9 years! He suddenly pulled away, and Seb looked at him, worriedly.</p><p>"Steve, are you OK?"</p><p>"No! I'm not OK! Where the hell are we?! And why do you keep calling me "Steve"?!"</p><p>He was so confused, and Sebastian just looks so calm. Hell, is this even Sebastian? He keeps calling him Steve like that's his name.</p><p>"Well first, we live here! Second, that's your name!"</p><p>"Sebastian, what are you talking about?! We don't even live together, and my name's Chris!" </p><p>"Sebastian?" He asked like that wasn't his name.</p><p>"Wait, you're not Sebastian?" Great, he just kissed a stranger.</p><p>"No, and you're not really Steve?"</p><p>"No way! I just play a guy with that name."</p><p>So Chris just kissed a stranger who looks, and sounds like Seb. His morning wasn't getting better. </p><p>"OK, if you're not Steve. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Not Seb asked, glaring at him.</p><p>"Like I said before, I'm Chris, and I don't know how I got here."</p><p>Not Seb looked at him like he didn't believe him. Could he blame him though? He was on his bed, and he didn't know how he got there.</p><p>"What about you. What's your name?" He can't just keep calling him Not Seb.</p><p>"It's Bucky."</p><p>"OK, Bucky. Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere else?"</p><p>He sighs. "Sure, I need some coffee anyway."</p><p>They head out and Chris notices the prosthetic arm. He thinks about everything Bucky had said to him. 'Wait, Steve and Bucky?' Chris thought about it. Bucky called him Steve, and he looks like Sebastian. What if he was somehow magically transported into the Marvel universe?! 'No, that's impossible.' Chris thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a door open and saw someone come in. Now Chris's day was even weirder, because the guy who just came in looked like him. The guy looked at Chris and just said "Hi".</p><p>"Uhh, hey." Chris said back.</p><p>Bucky walk over to the guy and kissed him, so the guy is probably Steve.</p><p>They both just look at Chris when finally, Steve says, "You must be Chris, there are other guys in the common area who look like the rest of us."</p><p>"What?" was all Chris could say.</p><p>"Others? Does someone there look like me" Bucky asked Steve, who just stared at Chris.</p><p>"Yeah, he calls himself Sebastian."</p><p>At that, Chris sprung up and asked, "Sebastian? Where is he?"</p><p>"In the common area-"</p><p>Steve didn't get to finish his sentence as Chris was running to wherever the common area was. He was glad that there was someone he knew, that was somehow here too. While navigating the place, he bumps into someone, and they would've fallen down if Chris had not grabbed them.</p><p>"Sorry." Chris had said, but he looks at who he bumped into and realises that it's Sebastian.</p><p>"Wait, Sebastian? Is that you?"</p><p>"Chris? Yeah it's me!"</p><p>"Holy shit, I finally found someone I know."</p><p>"Well, the other guys are here too."</p><p>"Others?" Chris had asked. Who else was here.</p><p>"Well, there's Downey, Hemsworth, Mackie, and, basically all the other Marvel people."</p><p>Chris was relieved that there were people that he knew was here, so he asked Sebastian to take him there. When they arrived, the whole cast was there with others who looked like them.</p><p>"Looks like Evans decided to show." Robert had seen them, and said.</p><p>"Oh good, Capsicle's clone is here now." Robert? also said.</p><p>Most of the cast seem to be right next to their clone. The only ones without a clone were Hemsworth, Hiddleston nd Holland. Steve and Bucky had also just arrived, and Chris was feeling a bit awkward about what happened in their room.</p><p>"Alright, everyone's here? Good. Now how did you all get here?" Other Robert asked.</p><p>Chris decided to be the one to answer and said, "I just woke up here."</p><p>"You just woke up here?" Anthony, or his clone questioned.</p><p>"Yup." Sebastian had answered.</p><p>"Um, we have a question. Why are we the only ones without a clone?" Hemsworth said, referring to him, Hiddleston and Holland.</p><p>"Yeah! Why don't I have a lookalike?" Holland asked.</p><p>"Thor and Loki aren't here, and Peter is still sleeping."</p><p>Holland let out a small "aww", when Steve asked, "Why don't you tell us who exactly are you?"</p><p>At that Robert stood up and asked, "OK, I'll tell you if you tell me. Are you the Avengers?"</p><p>"Obviously." His lookalike said.</p><p>"Well, then we're your actors."</p><p>"What?" They all said, and at that, Hemsworth's and Hiddleston's clones, Thor and Loki came in.</p><p>"Oh good. They're all here." Loki said, heading over to sit next to Hiddleston.</p><p>"My lookalike isn't here yet." Holland complained.</p><p>"Loki, what did you do?" Thor asked, irritated. </p><p>"Not much, just summoned the people pretending to be us."</p><p>Chris had been right. He was transported into the Marvel universe. He didn't really believe for a few reasons. Like why is Tony, Natasha and Loki alive? Didn't they die in the last two movies? How is Steve here, and young? And why does Thor look as fit as before Endgame?</p><p>Loki then said, "You might be wondering why you're here. The reason is that I just wanted to see the person who is portraying me wrong!"</p><p>"And how exactly do you want me to portray you?"</p><p>The two started bickering, and the others decided to ignore them. It was silent for a bit aside from the "Loki Fight" going on, when a young boy came in.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Stark, I heard some arguing. What's going on-" The kid looked shocked, probably from the fact that there were people who looked like them.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Tom. I'm an actor that plays you, Peter." The kid, Peter looked even more shocked.</p><p>Finally, he spoke, "Oh my God, my dream is coming true."</p><p>Tony made a confused face and said, "What dream?"</p><p>"Oh! The one where we're movie characters based on a comic book, and that the actors were, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Tom Hiddleston, and many more. Except I was played by Toby Maguire." Peter explained.</p><p>Holland stood up, walked over to Peter and said, "Hello!"</p><p>"Oh my God, you're British?!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Mr. Stark, look! My actor is British!" Peter said excitedly.</p><p>"Is he always like this?" Chris asked Steve, who was sitting next to him.</p><p>"You should ask Tony. He spends more time with him."</p><p>They all just sat there watching the Toms talk to their characters, until Bucky said, "Are you and Sebastian together?"</p><p>"What?! No! What makes you say that."</p><p>Sebastian heard this and said, "Yeah we're just friends."</p><p>Chris was a little hurt at that. He's had a crush on him for many years, maybe it's even more than a crush now, and Seb is saying that they're just friends. It's not like Sebastian knows about this anyway.</p><p>"Makes sense." Bucky shrugged.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sebastian decides to ask.</p><p>Chris hopes he isn't talking about the kiss.</p><p>"Well, earlier this morning I thought that he was Steve, and I kissed him."</p><p>It was about the kiss.</p><p>"You kissed Bucky?"</p><p>"First of all, he kissed me, second I pulled away. By the way, Steve isn't too upset, right?</p><p>"No, he already told me." Steve answered.</p><p>A few minutes have passed, when suddenly Tony said, "OK, I think it's time for reindeer games to stop arguing with himself, and send the actors back."</p><p>"Do they have to go" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes they do. I'm sure they have lots of work to do back in their universe." Tony replied.</p><p>"Well Stark, I would, but I don't know which timeline they are from. I just took them from a random one." Loki said.</p><p>Everyone yelled, "WHAT!?".</p><p>"Why don't you just call your boyfriend." Natasha suggested.</p><p>"Stephen is not my boyfriend!"</p><p>"You can say that all you want. I know you guys are together." Natasha said back. </p><p>"I didn't know you were dating Strange" Robert said, intrigued.</p><p>"We are not, but I will call him. He might actually be able to send you guys back. While waiting, you guys do whatever you want."</p><p>                                       ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Tony left to call Stephen, and everyone else either stayed or left to explore. Soon, Sebastian had left to go look for Anthony, and Chris was left with Steve and Bucky.</p><p>After a few minutes, Steve decided to break the silence, "Why aren't you and Sebastian together?"</p><p>"Well, because we're not interested." That's half a lie, Chris is definitely interested, but Sebastian isn't.</p><p>"You don't seem like you're not interested." Bucky said, not believing him.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Chris said.</p><p>"You look at him the way Steve looked at me before we were together."</p><p>"OK, maybe I like him a little bit."</p><p>They looked at him like they didn't believe him.</p><p>"OK, maybe I'm in love with him."</p><p>"Then why are the two of you still just friends?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Because he is obviously not interested in me." Chris said, with disappointment in his voice.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other, and Bucky said, "Then why don't we help you. He's obviously interested despite what you've said. "</p><p>Chris would love some help on Sebastian, but said, "Thanks, but how do you know he's interested?"</p><p>"Because he keeps glancing at you." They both say.</p><p>Chris knows that there was a chance that Sebastian really wasn't interested, but it would be nice to at least get it out, and he could at least try. "OK, let's do it."</p><p>They both smiled at him, and Bucky said, "I know some people who could help."</p><p>Bucky left to go get whoever was gonna help out Chris, and Chris decided to ask a few questions regarding this universe. </p><p>"Hey Steve?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I've got a few questions about this universe."</p><p>"Ask away, I might not be the best at answering your questions, but I can try."</p><p>Chris thought about which of his many questions to ask, and said, "How are you here and not old?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well after defeating Thanos, you left to return the infinity stones, but went back to the past to stay with Peggy. When you came back, you were already old."</p><p>"Who's Thanos?"</p><p>"You don't know?! He the guy who wiped out half of the universe!"</p><p>"I still don't know who you're talking about."</p><p>"What!? It took you five years to defeat him. Isn't it 2024 now?"</p><p>"Uh, Chris, it's still 2020."</p><p>He couldn't believe it. What the fuck happened to Infinity War and Endgame?</p><p>Chris finally asked, "Could you tell me what the Avengers were doing recently?</p><p>"Well there were a few small missions, but the biggest thing we've done was fight Ultron." Steve answered.</p><p>"Really? You and Tony didn't have a disagreement with anything?" Apparently even Civil War didn't happen.</p><p>"Well there was the accords, but we had to come to an agreement."</p><p>"Man, you guys have missed out on a lot of things. In our universe, you guys split up and fight a mad titan."</p><p>"Huh. Why don't you tell me about that?" </p><p>So Chris did. He told him about Civil War, and how the Avengers split up. He told him about Infinity War, and how they lost everyone they loved. He told him about Endgame, and how they Brought everyone back, but how they lost Tony, and Natasha. He told him about how Steve had to go and put the stones back, but stayed in the past. He decided to leave out the part where Red Skull was alive.</p><p>Steve took this in and said, "Huh, seems like we're lucky."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"OK, I've got one more. Isn't Tony married to Pepper?"</p><p>"That's who he's with in your universe." Steve said under his breath.</p><p>"Where is she anyway?" Chris added.</p><p>"First of all, she's already with Natasha. Second, she's on a business trip, but Tony's not really needed there."</p><p>"Things really are different here."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>A few minutes later, Bucky had returned with Peter, Tom Holland, Natasha and Scarlett.</p><p>"I'm back and I brought these guys."</p><p>"I knew you liked him." Scarlett said.</p><p>"I'm just trying it out. I'm not sure he'll say yes."</p><p>"Don't worry Mr. Evans, I've got a great idea!" Peter exclaimed.</p><p>"Already? Alright, let's hear it." Bucky said, surprised that Peter already had an idea.</p><p>"All you have to do is buy him flowers and chocolates, and say 'I love you' in Romanian."</p><p>There was silence, then Chris said "Uh, that's actually not a bad idea. I can do the first part, but I don't know any Romanian."</p><p>"Then just say it in English!" Holland suggested.</p><p>"Well, why don't I ask Steve and Bucky. They are us after all. How did you guys get together?"</p><p>"Our friends kept pushing us, so we gave in." Steve said.</p><p>"Literally. They literally pushed us into each other." Bucky added.</p><p>"OK, that's not really helpful. I don't want to get pushed into Sebastian."</p><p>"I could lock the two of you in the interrogation room." Natasha suggested.</p><p>"That's terrible! I can't stay in a locked room for long!" Chris exclaimed.</p><p>"It's actually not that bad, considering you guys have been pining over each other for so long." Scarlett said.</p><p>"Oh! I've got another idea!" Peter said.</p><p>"What is it this time?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"We wait until night, and take up all the rooms leaving only one room with one bed. You guys are forced to share it, because you don't want either of you to sleep on the floor. Then when you're all settled, you suddenly tell each other how you feel, kiss, and keep the rest of us up all night."</p><p>"Kid, where are you getting these ideas?" Steve asked, a little startled by the last line.</p><p>"Ao3"</p><p>"And what exactly is that?" Steve added.</p><p>"It's a website where you can post any kind of fanfics you want. All fanfic readers know what will happen, when two characters being shipped have to share a bed. My favourite is Stucky."</p><p>Chris was getting a little red at Peter's suggestion, and actually thought about it for a while, when Scarlett tapped his shoulder and said, "Chris, what are you thinking about?" as if knowing that he wanted to get into bed with Seb.</p><p>"Nothing..." Chris said, quietly.</p><p>"Didn't seem like nothing."</p><p>Chris decided to ignore that. Their talk had a few good suggestions, but there were more weird suggestions. Possibly from that "Ao3" Peter was talking about. After a while they decided to continue this later, when they had better ideas.</p><p>Before Chris left, Steve and Bucky went up to him and said, "Don't worry. We've got a great idea." and left.</p><p>                                       ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Later, Sebastian came up to him with a smile and asked, "Hey Chris, do you think you can meet up with me later. I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Of course. Where do you want to meet?" He couldn't say no to him.</p><p>"In Steve and Bucky's place. We could stay there since they have an extra room, from before they were together."</p><p>"OK, see you then."</p><p>                                       ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Chris was excited to see Sebastian, but then startled by a voice, "Someone's happy."</p><p>It was Scarlett. Chris replied, "Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up on me!"</p><p>"Alright, but why do you look so happy."</p><p>"Well, Sebastian wants to meet up later."</p><p>"So you got a date?"</p><p>"No! Seb just wants to meet up and talk."</p><p>"Right, just talk." She said with a smug look.</p><p>Chris ignored her.</p><p>Later he went back to Steve and Bucky's room, to go meet Seb. When he arrived Sebastian wasn't there yet, so he decided to wait.</p><p>After a while Sebastian finally arrived and said, "Hey!"</p><p>Chris said "Hi." back.</p><p>Sebastian sat down beside him and said, "So you wanted to talk?"</p><p>Chris was confused. Wasn't it Sebastian who asked to talk? "Uh, wasn't it you who wanted to talk?"</p><p>"What? But you came up to me awhile ago and said to meet up with you here and talk." Sebastian said, also confused.</p><p>"You also came up to me to ask the same exact thing."</p><p>"But I didn't."</p><p>It took a while until Chris remembered, that Steve and Bucky had a plan, and that the one who came up to him was Bucky and not Sebastian. Steve probably went to Sebastian to say the same thing.</p><p>"I think I know what happened." Chris said.</p><p>"What?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"I think it was Steve and Bucky who came up to us."</p><p>"Huh. Why would they do that?"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>'Screw it' Chris thought. 'It's now or never.'</p><p>"Because I told them that I liked you, and they wanted to help, but it wasn't really much help, and I guess they decided to do this, because they wanted us to get together already." Chris said quickly.</p><p>"Y-you like me?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"God, you probably hate me now."</p><p>"What? No, Chris look, I like you too. No, even more than that. I love you." Sebastian reassured him.</p><p>"You do?" Chris asked, not really believing it.</p><p>"Yes." Sebastian said, and moved to kiss him.</p><p>When Sebastian pulled away his heart was fluttering. Then he moved to kiss Sebastian, and Sebastian kissed back. 'We are kissing! We are kissing!' Chris couldn't stop thinking about that.</p><p>When they pulled away Chris said, "I love you too."</p><p>"Looks like our plan worked, Stevie." Someone said, startling them.</p><p>It was Steve and Bucky! How long had they been there?!</p><p>"Sorry for making you think that we were you, but we had to do something to get you guys together." Steve apologised.</p><p>"No, it's OK, it did work after all." Chris said.</p><p>"We do actually have a spare room, so you guys can take it." Bucky said, pointing to the room. </p><p>They thanked them for that, and headed into the bedroom. They got into bed, cuddled up, and went to sleep.</p><p>                                       ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>The next morning when they woke up, and went out, Strange was kissing Tony and standing awkwardly there was Benedict.</p><p>"Not together, huh." Natasha came out of nowhere and said.</p><p>Tony just glared her, but Chris was more interested in the fact that Benedict was there. Where the hell was he yesterday!?</p><p>Chris, walks up to him and  said, "Hey! Looks like you're here too."</p><p>"Yeah, I woke up and Strange was right in front of me." Benedict replied.</p><p>"I guess we were placed near our characters."</p><p>Soon everyone was up, and seated. When Sebastian arrived, he sat right next to Chris, and he couldn't help but smile at Sebastian.</p><p>"Hey." Sebastian greeted.</p><p>"Hey." Chris greeted back.</p><p>After a while, Strange got up and said, "Loki, could you please describe the universe that you picked these people from?"</p><p>"I would, but I didn't really check it out." Loki replied.</p><p>Strange sighed, "Fine, I'll just... look for a timeline where you guys are missing."</p><p>It only took a few seconds and Strange seems to have found it.</p><p>"OK, so you guys are missing in only one timeline. I hope you're ready to head home."</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, Tom!" Peter said looking like he's about to cry.</p><p>"Me too!" Tom said also looking like he's about to cry.</p><p>"Well, I'm not gonna miss Hiddleston. He's terrible!"</p><p>"You're basically saying that you're terrible." Tom said back.</p><p>"Send him back to his place right now." Loki said angrily.</p><p>"OK, that's enough. We don't need another "Loki Fight" happening here." Robert got in between them.</p><p>Chris thinks about what Steve and Bucky did, so he went over to them and said, "Hey, thanks a lot for helping me and Seb. We probably would still be pining over each other until now."</p><p>"Hey, it's no problem. Stevie and I were in a similar situation." Bucky replied.</p><p>"OK, I think that's enough goodbyes. Now, it's time to go back to where you came from." Strange said.</p><p>They didn't even get a warning, when everything turned black.</p><p>                                       ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Chris suddenly woke up, and remembered everything that happened, and hoped that it wasn't just a dream. He took the time to process it all. Then he remembered that he and Sebastian kissed. He blushed a little, remembering what it felt like. Sebastian's soft lips on his. All of a sudden his phone rang, and when he checked the caller ID, it was Sebastian.</p><p>He answered it, and Sebastian's voice came through, "Hey, Chris."</p><p>"Hey, Seb! How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks."</p><p>"That's great! So why are you calling?"</p><p>"Oh! Right, so I just wanted to make sure that what happened wasn't just a dream. Were we really transported into the Marvel universe? Did we... really kiss?</p><p>"Yes and yes." Chris was glad that it really wasn't just a dream.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds until Chris said, "Hey, do you want to go out with me sometime?"</p><p>"Sure! I'm in town for a while, so yeah, I'll go out with you."</p><p>"Great! I'll let pick you up later! What time do you want to go?"</p><p> "I hope lunch's fine."</p><p>"Great! See you later!"</p><p>Seb let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you too."</p><p>He hung up, and Chris smiled. He couldn't wait until lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>